


Strangers

by Romanovax



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Artist Steve, Fluff, M/M, Post Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovax/pseuds/Romanovax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees Steve leave his bag on a park bench and can't help but be a good samaritan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

Brown and orange leaves fluttered to the ground as Tony walked by. Now that it was fall, Tony took advantage of the pleasant weather to take an afternoon stroll through a secluded park on the edge of the city. Okay it wasn’t really his choice, but he had spent three days straight in his workshop and Pepper had quite literally shoved him out of the tower in order to force him to get some fresh air. 

The park was one Jarvis used to take him to as a child so even though it had been years, he still knew the place well. It was plain and not well kept which made it an unlikely spot for the genius to appear and thus kept the paparazzi off his trail. 

As he walked towards the end of his trail he noticed the first person he had seen since his arrival. He was blonde and handsome and Tony could tell that he was muscular even through the several layers of clothing he appeared to be wearing. Tony paused mid-step, not wanting to interrupt the peaceful state the man seemed to be in. But just as soon as he paused, the man stood up, stretched for a brief moment and took off. Tony’s eyes trailed from the man back to the bench he had been sitting on where a large brown messenger bag was still sitting, abandoned presumably by the man. 

Tony ignored his instinct to be selfish and leave the bag be but instead surged ahead, grabbing the bag and running after the man.

“Hey! You forgot this!” Tony called after the man who seemed to be walking impossibly fast. When he received no response from the man, Tony picked up the pace to try and catch up to the stranger. 

“Hey! Blondie! Hot stuff! You left your bag!”

That must have actually caught his attention because he stopped dead in his tracks and Tony ran right into his back, nearly falling backwards. The man thankfully had quick reflexes and caught Tony before he could hit the pavement. The bag however, was not so lucky and fell to the ground, the latch clicking open and spilling several dozen acorns onto the ground.

The two men stared in silence, the blonde man’s arm still gripping onto Tony’s arm. 

After a moment Tony looked from the bag up to the blonde guy, “why the hell do you have all those acorns in your bag?”

The blonde guy moved away from Tony, scrambling to clean up the mess from his bag. “Um- I uh like to do art projects. I um thought they’d be useful.” He shrugged nonchalantly but obviously avoided making eye contact with Tony.

“Uhuh… So are you an artist or is it just a hobby?” Tony nodded slowly, simply watching the man who soon stood and straightened his coat.   
“Just a hobby, I mostly like to draw but occasionally I’ll embark on a project.”

Tony smiled brightly and nodded, “huh okay. That’s really cute.”

“If you say so…” Tony smiled shyly and looked down at his feet. “Why did you call me hot stuff earlier?”

“Because I thought it would catch your attention.” Tony smirked. “Which it did, but also because it’s true.”

“Oh really?” The man raised an eyebrow with a smile tugging at his lips.

“Hell yeah it is, I mean have you looked in a mirror before?”

“Oh maybe once or twice,” The man grinned but the happiness faded just as quickly and he glanced up at the sky. “Did you feel that?”

Tony gave him a questioning look, “what?”

“I’m pretty sure I just felt a raindrop.” The man huffed and muttered under his breath, “as if this day couldn’t get any worse.”

“You don’t have an umbrella?”

The man simply shook his head, “I should be going, thanks for getting me my bag.”

Just as the words left his mouth, the sprinkling turned to rain and they were both going to be soaked quickly if they didn’t find shelter. The man obviously knew this and took off but Tony had other plans and quickly opened the umbrella he had been carrying. (The forecast had called for rain, after all and Pepper was kind enough to prepare him for it.)

“Hey! Wait! I was going to say you could share mine!”

The man didn’t stop this time so Tony ran after him, lifting the umbrella to fit over both of their heads as he approached.

“I’m Tony by the way.” He grinned and looked up at the blonde. 

The other man’s expression softened as he looked down at Tony. “Steve, nice to meet you.”

“Same to you.” Tony smiled and subconsciously leaned in closer so he wouldn’t get wet and thus bumping Steve’s shoulder. Tony instinctively flinched away but the man didn’t seem to mind and easily leaned in to touch shoulders with Tony, relishing both in the closeness and his warmth. 

Tony glanced up at Steve, slightly puzzled but the man simply flashed him a shy smile and Tony almost melted under the intense gaze of his blue eyes. Tony had to snap himself out of the daze he was falling into because he almost couldn’t believe how much of an effect the man was having over him-- but he honestly wasn’t complaining. 

The two walked back into the city in silence, content with the other stranger’s presence and warmth in the frigid fall air.


End file.
